Talk:Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series)
Real Name I'm not very familiar with the series, but was her name ever revealed/different from Selina Kyle? And how did they wank the fact that four different actresses played her? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if she is ever named Selina Kyle in the series, as I haven't seen every episode. The Kitka alias is from the 1966 movie when Catwoman was masquerading as a reporter from the ''Moscow Bugle. I think this page should be renamed either Selina Kyle (Batman 1966 TV Series) or Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series).-- DrJohnnyDiablo 23:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then Kitka's obviously not her real name. Was the changing actress-thing ever addressed in-show? -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 06:38, July 1, 2011 (UTC) No. The Riddler and Mr. Freeze were also played by multiple actors, IIRC. -- DrJohnnyDiablo 09:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::FWIW, moving this to Catwoman (Batman 1966 TV Series) seems best. As for the changing actors... I've always chalked it up to a TV equivalent of the "artistic style" in comics. Even in `66 you would have characters looking different under different artists. - Byfield 16:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Never called Selina Kyle in TV series.--1966batfan 17:45, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Alas, this is no longer the case. ''Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77 refers to her as "Selina" multiple times in the last few chapters, and we seem to regard the digital comics as wholly canon to the original series, so... time to rename this?RubberLotus (talk) 02:13, July 27, 2017 (UTC)RubberLotus ::Cool. I'll tag it. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, she's been called "Selina", but has she been called "Kyle" anywhere yet? Shadzane �� (talk) 14:29, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :::Not sure. I'll report back after I've scoured the Steed and Mrs. Peel crossover. ::::I'm guessing "Kyle" is not a big stretch of a guess. Educated conjecture and all that. However, it would really be helpful to include a note explaining the naming issue between the series and later comics. - S.S. (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I have a thought to add, it was established that the Lee Meriwether Catwoman was actually Lucille Diamond in Batman vs. Two-Face (Movie), meaning she was the one with the Kitka alias. I think that Julie Newmar must have been Selina Kyle. That only leaves us wondering who Eartha Kitt's Catwoman was. Edit: Actually I just realized that it was the Eartha Kitt Catwoman in the Batman/Wonder Woman '77 crossover that was named Selina. So despite their different skin colors, we don't know if the Julie Newmar and Eartha Kitt Catwomen are the same or not, but we do know about Lee Meriwether. --Noah Tall (talk) 16:21, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :In Batman vs. Two-Face, was "Lucille Diamond" spelled out explicitly as the birth and/or legal name for the '66 film version? Was it made clear that she was a separate character from the other Catwoman? And if so, by whom? :- Byfield (talk) 18:50, November 18, 2017 (UTC) In the movie, Lucille Diamond (not sure on the spelling, I guess we'd have to check subtitles or credits, but she was voiced by Lee Meriwether and shared her likeness) was King Tut's defense attorney, she was at Gotham State Pen when the Julie Newmar had her cat scratch her and she was able to escape, and switched clothes with her, leaving her locked up in the cell with the catsuit. Lucille at first is agitated that she locked her in there and yelled for help, and the guard told her to be quiet or she'd get transferred to solitary confinement or something like that. After looking at herself in the mirror as Catwoman, she realized that she fit the role quite well and admired her...I don't remember her exact line, it was something along the lines of "Oh yeah, I can get used to this!" --Noah Tall (talk) 20:48, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Batman '66 Meets Wonder Woman '77 How can Catwomen Julie Newmar and Eartha Kitt exist simultaneously in a comic? Didn't they play the same character? - Nalka123 (talk) 01:20, July 11, 2019 (UTC)